A Night in the Past
by Lovett Lover
Summary: Fate could change everything...


_Hello!!_

_Here is a small present for my _little angel_. I love you, baby! ^_^_

_This has nothing to do with _Realization_, just something that popped into my head and thought she would love!_

_I hope you enjoy it! _

_

* * *

  
_

'He is dead!'

Eleanor Lovett was terrified. She was a strong woman, not the one who feared a mouse or a cockroach, neither a corpse… But this time she was scared. Something in her inner self told her that nothing was going to be the same again.

'What?'

The woman jumped over the lovely couple that just arrived home. The Bakers looked at her in surprise.

'He is dead, Benjamin!'

Tears were running down her cheeks, her eyes were red from crying and she was starting to lose her voice.

'Nellie, calm yourself down' Benjamin's voice was low and serene, trying to reassure her 'Who is dead?'

She threw her arms around his neck, crying harder into the crock of the young barber's neck, soaking his shirt wet, hanging desperately from him.

'Al… Albert… He is dead in… in…' she sniffed '… I was here… the pastry… he… in the bake house…' she chocked again, coughing loudly and hard. At the very same moment, baby Johanna, in her mother's arms, started to cry, frightened by the panicked weeping of Mrs. Lovett.

The young Benjamin Barker, still holding the other woman in his arms, looked at his wife.

'Lucy, please. Go upstairs with Johanna.' The blonde woman looked at him icily and shook her head.

'I'm staying Benjamin...'

Mrs. Lovett sobs were increasing and also Johanna's cries were.

'Please Lucy, the girl needs her food and some sleep. She is frightened with this entire racket...' His wife was reluctant to leave them alone. She wasn't very fond of Mrs. Lovett; she knew that the baker, the pretty, young and voluptuous baker, felt something more than _friendship_ from her husband... But he was right. Their little girl needed all her attention at the moment so she finally nodded.

'I'll stay with her for a little Lucy, I'll find a way to calm her down and I'll be with you as soon as possible!'

A small smile hung on Lucy's lips as she left them alone in the Lovett's parlour.

'Come on Nellie' young Benjamin drew Mrs. Lovett closer to him, trying to push her on the couch. 'You are going to suffocate yourself'

But she couldn't. Tears were running down her cheeks, soaking the front of his shirt, so he pushed her softly over the chair, his arms around her little, trembling body.

'Nellie, please… You are frightening me' his words were sweet but demanding. She tried to take a deep breath and pushed him apart, just to look at him in the eye.

'I'm sorry, Ben… Its jut that… I'm so scared… Albert…' she sobbed again 'He is dead… Downstairs…' Another silent tear ran down her cheek. 'What am I going to do now?'

The barber felt sorry for her. An immense pain forming in his chest as he looked at the tiny woman, shivering and crying in front of him. He looked back at her, beautiful in the dim light that filled the room… So pale, so defenceless, so alone… He reached for the woman again and embraced her. She allowed him to do so, resting her head in his shoulder.

'What am I going to do now, Ben?'

He didn't understand all that crying. The young barber knew that Eleanor Lovett didn't love his husband that much. She just cared and loved herself. Or at least that was what he thought…

'Is there anything I can do for you?' he patted her hair, entwining his fingers in her curls that were loose, falling like a cascade all over her back. 'Shall I call a doctor?' Her hair was soft and smelt good and he found himself lost in the sensation…

'Why? He is dead. He is nor going to need a doctor anymore.' She smiled and looked at him. Her eyes red due to the crying, her auburn hair framing her pale face.

'I'm sorry, Nellie, I'm really sorry.' He stretched his arms again and she made herself comfortable in the embrace.

'Thank you very much for staying with me, Benjamin…' Tears were brought to her eyes again as he comforted her. 'I feel so alone…'

'You are not alone, Nellie. I'm here with you' she whined. He sniffed her scent, drowning irreparably into it. He forced himself to speak and his voice was more like a whisper. 'And I'll be with you tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow… And also Lucy and Johanna will…' the names sounded awkwardly in his mouth. The moment was becoming a very intimate one…

Mrs. Lovett started to cry again, silently this time, hot tears drenching more and more his shirt.

'Thank you very much, Ben. But things are not that easy…' The barber slid his right hand slowly down her nape, fingers hooking in her curls '… I know you are going to be around with your _perfect_ family…' The barber reached for her neck and he massaged briefly the soft flesh there. She sighed. 'But what I mean…' A shiver ran down her spine and she was not sure if it was because she was upset or it had more to be with his caresses '… I have never been alone… First my parents, then Albert…' Her voice broke again, bringing back the tears and whimpers.

He placed his other hand in the small of her back over her corseted waist, drawing the baker even closer to him.

'Shush, my pet. You don't have to worry anymore…'

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him through heavy eyelids and tear-stained cheeks and she soon found her mouth covered with his. She didn't refused him, so he pulled her to him and they kissed for what seemed to be hours, Benjamin's tongue demanding Mrs. Lovett's, his young lips eager for hers until she pushed him apart, distressed and looking for air.

'What…?'

'I'm sorry Nellie. I'm really sorry' Confusion painted in their faces 'I don't know what happened. I'm sorry…' A long silence filled the room. They didn't know what to do or say. 'I think it would be better if I go now…'

Benjamin stood but she caught his wrist.

'No, please…' her finger caressed the corner of her mouth. His savour was still there '…Stay with me, please…' She pouted as more tears appeared in her eyes '…Please' she begged desperately, placing a little kiss in his wrist. 'Please…'

The confused barber seated by her side again. His hands quickly over her again, caressing her cheeks and going down to her mouth and shoulders, stopping delicately at her neck. She took the tip of one of his fingers between her lips and sucked it lightly, hardly touching it and he smiled.

She moved her head to rest it in his shoulder again but he moved faster and they were kissing again. His lips devouring hers, his hands were demanding more from her, their bodies as close as one… She doubted at first but allowed herself to place her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

'Ben…' She felt in heaven. She had always wanted the barber, since the first day she met him, but she felt terribly guilty. After all, he had a family and his husband was still warm downstairs. 'This is wrong…' She saw that he understood what she meant. 'Your family… Albert…'

'I know Nellie. I should have gone with her…' he pointed to the ceiling '… But I couldn't… You need me more than ever, Nellie…'

'I'll be ok' a smile fainted on her lips 'Go and take care of your family…'

The pain in her chest was unbearable when he left her alone in the little parlour. Too many feelings in just one evening…

She stood, devastated, and walked towards her room. It would be better to have some sleep. She would take care of Albert's funeral in the morning.

Mrs. Lovett entered her room and looked herself in the mirror. She was horrible; her eyes were red and her cheeks smeared with kohl, her hair a mess falling over her shoulders... The water was cold, but she washed her face anyway and started to undo her clothes, the laces of her corsets always to tight to enhance her breast…

A room in the parlour startled her; footsteps were approaching her room. She opened one of the drawers and took out the knife she hided there, holding it tight in front of her.

'Who is there?' her voice was shaking and she wanted to cry again. 'Who are you? I have nothing…'

The noises were close. Her fingers around the knife were starting to hurt and she was about to attack the darkness when she saw the lovely face of his tenant.

Mrs. Lovett let herself fall on the bed, halfway dressed and still holding the knife.

'You gave the fright of my life, Ben!'

He seated closer to her, taking the knife out of her hands and patted her in the back.

'I'm sorry'.

She smiled.

'What are you doing here? I thought you were upstairs with your Lucy…'

'I was. But she was asleep and I couldn't sleep…' His hands trembled when she touched his leg slightly '… I was concerned for you…'

And she kissed him again. A deep, passionate kiss, full of gratitude and love. He returned the kiss, embracing her, pushing her to his chest. Her hand worked fast in the buttons of his shirt; his, on the laces of her corset that he ended cutting with the knife. They both demanding more skin to kiss, more flesh to stroke, more passion to show, more love to give…

They lay naked on the bed; their bodies entwined, her legs between his, his arms around her back, her nails scratching his back, his tongue drawing the lines of her neck… They moved together in her bed, rocking slowly their bodies, enjoying every new feeling both of them were experimenting… She cried, another wave of tears overwhelmed her eyes… He laughed, happiness filled his heart…

And they both ended at the very same time immersed in a whirl of passion, their bodies trembling and shivering due to excitement.

Still breathing harder from the moment of passion they had just shared, she curled up by his side, covering her body with the sheets; the slightest embarrassment took control of her, blushing a little.

'Ben…'

'Mmmm?' he mumbled in her hair.

'Thank you…'

He kissed the top of her head.

'My pleasure, my pet!' He laughed.

'Don't joke about it! I…' she doubted.

'What?'

'Ah, nothing…'

'What?'

He ran a finger along her back.

'I was just wondering… Are you staying? There is enough room for both here…'

He nodded.

'Just till dawn. I should be upstairs before…' a pause '… you know'.

She nodded that time.

'Hold me tight till then…'

'Nellie'

She opened her eyes to look at him. The barber had never seen her so tired.

'I promise you we'll be together one day'.

Mrs. Lovett smiled and leaned into a kiss, closing her eyes.

* * *

When Mrs. Lovett woke up in the morning, she was alone but a little piece of paper was lying where he slept. She smiled, reading it

'_I'll be around, looking for you. Tonight again?_

_Yours, Ben'_

She left the note under her pillow and started to get dressed when a sudden noise followed by screams, were heard in the parlour. She ran out of her room and the vision left her horrified.

Policemen were dragging Benjamin out of his room under the watchful eye of Judge Turpin, who was laughing loudly, looking lasciviously at Lucy.

She was crying.

Johanna was crying.

Mrs. Lovett's heart broke. She was going to be alone forever.

* * *


End file.
